Elphaba's Revenge
Elphaba's Revenge is a jukebox mix-musical created by Andrew Lloyd Webber and Michael Claude Schönberg. It crosses over every musical in the world. Songs: #Overture (from Shrek): #Good News! No-One Mourns the Wicked: Elphaba's sister, Nessarose, perishes. #One Day More: Jean Valjean has one day more to encounter Elphaba. #All That Jazz: Roxy and Velma are recruited to join Elphaba's ranks, so do their pet plant Audrey II. #Stars: Javert joins the ranks of Elphaba's forces. #No Good Deed: Elphaba kills Dr. Dillamond and Fiyero, her love. She recruits Macavity. #Food Glorious Food: Oliver, Jean Valjean's son, wishes food, but is interrupted by Elphaba and her ally Sykes. #March of the Witch Hunters: Boq leads Enjolras and his men into battle, for today is the day! #Last Night of the World: It is Chris's last night with Kim, and he has to leave with Boq's army. #On My Own: Eponine is all alone. #The Beauty Underneath: The Phantom of the Opera kidnaps Gustave and joins Elphaba. #The King's Song- Seven Fat Cows: Pharaoh torments Joseph and joins Elphaba. #Prima Donna: The managers select Carlotta as their Prima Donna. #Il Muto/ Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh: The revived opera sees Rusty as Serafimo, and Carlotta as the Countess. Elphaba said that the managers did forget to leave Box Five empty. #A Heart Full Of Love: Gallileo Figaro finds Cosette and loves her, much as Marius left her. #In His Eyes: Cosette and Eponine sing a duet about Mr. Hyde. #The Heat Is On In Saigon: In Saigon, Boq's party end up meeting Fantine. #Memory: A cat named Grizabella sings for Marius to love her instead of Cosette. #This Is The Moment: Dr. Jekyll tries to join Elphaba, she accepts his union with him. #Into The Fire: The Scarlet Pinpernel foils the plans of Chauvelin, who made a deal with Elphaba. #Epiphany: Sweeney Todd joins Elphaba's amassed army of Musical Villains. #Shall We Dance?: The King of Siam dances with Evita. #Lay All Your Love For Me: The ABBA song ends up in Boq's unbirthday party. #I Am The Starlight: Rusty and his companions fight Elphaba. #Bohemian Rhapsody: The QUEEN song sung by Gallileo Figaro. #Grease Lightning: The Grease Cast join Boq in Aadams Mansion. #Bring Him Home: Carrying a dead body with him, Jean Valjean sings. #I Remember/Stranger Than You've Dreamt It: The Phantom's mask is removed by Elphaba mistakenly. #Futura: All hell breaks loose when all the villains team up with each other! #Time Warp: The End of Act 1. #Entr'arcte (from Les Mis): Trying to control the world, Elphaba uses a villain army. The Beginning of Act 2. #Defying Gravity: Glinda appears to Elphaba. #The Phantom of the Opera: The Phantom kidnaps Christine Daae. #Music of the Night: The Phantom of the Opera sings to Christine. #Kim's Nightmare: Thuy haunts Kim in her nightmares and Kim tries to escape, but is kidnapped by Elphaba's Helicopters. #Total Eclipse of the Heart (Dance of the Vampires): Two of Elphaba's vampires are in love. #Bring In Da Noise, Bring In Da Funk: A Rap Song. #Who Am I?: Jean Valjean reveals the number in his shirt- 24601. #Master of the House: The Thenardiers join Elphaba. #Life After Life: Dracula and Lucy join Elphaba. #The Circle of Life: One of Boq's lions gave birth to Simba. #Fame: The famous song when Boq dances. #Any Dream Will Do: Joseph is freed from his chains by Boq. #Masquerade/Why So Silent?: The Phantom has written the heroes an opera! #Don Juan Triumphant: Piangi, as Don Juan, dies under the Phantom's Punjab Lasso. #The Point of No Return: Elphaba and Dracula manage to love each other. #Alll I Ask Of You: Seeing if Elphaba would return, the Phantom asks of her. #Consider Yourself One Of Us: Dodger sings. #Chitty-Chitty Bang-Bang: The cast of Chitty-Chitty Bang-Bang sing this song. #It's a Had-Knock Life For Us: Annie sings and battles Elphaba. #Godspeed, Titanic: The heroes celebrate in victory over Elphaba. #Sound of the Music: A priestess named Maria sings in the mountains and hills, alive after Elphaba's death. #Singin' in the Rain: An Elphaba-hating protester sings in the rain. #Chim-Chim-Chirry: Mary Poppins bids farewell to Boq. #I Dreamed A Dream: Fantine sings this song. She dreams a dream. #Don't Cry For Me, Argentina: Evita and Boq kiss. The Beast and Belle kiss. Tarzan and Jane kiss. All heroes and heroines kiss. The Fiddler on the Roof performs on the stage with Evita singing. #Epilogue (from the Color Purple): The heroes and dead villains wore purple for this occasion, for the finale of the musical. Category:Musicals